He Came From Ouija Board -markhyuck
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Haechan itu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari jika maid baru nya bukanlah seorang manusia. [Warn! yaoi! boy boy][NCT Yaoi] [Wanna One Yaoi] [MarkHyuck] [MarkChan] [Mark Haechan]
1. Prologue

[ **Note** ] : **Hai guys, aku kembali dengan genre cerita _horrror - romance_**. **Sebelum mulai membaca cerita ini, aku mau kasih info nih kalau 'He Came From Ouija Board' sudah pernah aku publikasikan di _Wattpad_** **. Username ku di sana sama saja, 'BaeKiyudh26'. Big Sorry mungkin buat kalian semua _readers_ yang sudah follow and vote aku di Wattpad, _"Aku sudah unninstal Wattpad" :)_** **Mianhae mianhae hajima~/plak malah nyanyi. Tapi aku masih bisa ditemukan pada lapak _fanfiction_ kok tenang saja. Beberapa cerita di sana mungkin bakal ku lanjut / pindah di fanfiction. Oh iya, cerita 'He Came From Ouija Board' ini ada perubahan alur dan beberapa _cast_. Kalau di sana aku pakai GuanHo (Guanlin Seonho), di sini aku ganti jadi MarkHyuck ya!** **_Okay, Enjoy! *_**

.

.

.

 **Disarankan ketika membaca cerita ini bisa mengimajinasikan bagaimana suasana dan _feel_ atau background lagu _horror_ seperti pada film-film agar bisa mendalami cerita. _Bagi yang belum mengetahui tentang permainan ouija, disarankan boleh searching info nya dulu di google supaya punya gambaran umum dalam mengimajinasikan cerita ini nantinya._**

.

.

.

【Summary: _Haechan itu bodoh, hingga tidak menyadari jika maid baru nya bukan seorang manusia_.】

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _A MarkHyuck Story_**

 ** _b_** ** _y_**

 ** _Lillyanangel_**

.

.

.

 _Lee Haechan [17]_

[21:00]

Si bungsu itu cemberut bosan. Tangan nya menopang dagu dengan pandangan tertuju pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan film _Home Alone._ Oh Gosh! Bahkan dirinya sudah menghafal setiap adegan film edisi natal itu diluar kepala. Ia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda pada natal kali ini. Sesuatu yang selalu dirasakan teman-teman nya. _Berkumpul bersama keluarga lengkap di ruang tamu, dengan canda tawa, obrolan menyenangkan dan ah- itu pasti mustahil._

Mata nya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul _21:00_. Biasanya, Jaehwan hyung atau Hanbin hyung sudah pulang dari pukul _20:00._ Tapi hari ini mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk? hingga belum juga pulang ketika jam bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Seharusnya tadi ia menerima ajakan pesta bantal dari Daehwi jika mengetahui akan berakhir hampir seharian sendirian di rumah.

 **Liburan natal yang membosankan.**

.

.

.

[06:30]

 ** _Tok.Tok.Tok._**

Haechan mengerang malas, masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut hangat nya. Untuk apa bangun sepagi ini jika nyatanya sedang tidak ada jadwal sekolah, _right?_ Toh juga orang tua nya pasti tidak ada di rumah. Haechan membenci ini, tapi dia mengakui jika jauh di lubuk hati terdalam nya ia menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua nya. Ayah dan ibu nya selalu sibuk bekerja.

 _"Haechan? Sayang, apa kau tidak berniat bangun dan turun ke ruang makan? Ibu memasak berbagai menu makanan favorite mu sayang. Ayah dan kedua hyung mu sudah menunggu di ruang makan."_

Mimpi itu indah. Haechan serasa seperti mendengar suara ibunya di depan pintu kamarmemerintah agar segera bangun karena semua nya sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

 ** _Tok.Tok.Tok._**

 _"Haechan?"_

 ** _Cklek._**

Haechan merasa jika tubuh nya dipeluk dan diguncang pelan sesaat setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka mata, melihat siapa pelaku yang berani mengganggu tidur khusyuk nya.

" _Eomma?!_ "

 **Haechan rasa, ini akan menjadi kisah liburan natal yang menyenangkan.**

.

.

.

Si bungsu _Lee_ itu sedari tadi tersenyum senang, sesekali tertawa ketika mendengar suara cempreng Hanbin hyung yang entah terasa lucu di hari bersalju ini.

Tentu saja, karena orang tua nya hari ini pulang ke rumah.

Kejadian tadi pagi itu benar-benar nyata. Bukan ilusi atau bunga tidur. Ibu dan ayah nya hari ini benar-benar menginjakkan kaki ke rumah. Lengkap dengan Hanbin hyung dan Jaehwan hyung. Hari ini mereka utuh sebagai keluarga! Dan Haechan menyukai nya.

Kini mereka semua tengah menghias rumah dengan pernak-pernik khas natal. Haechan memasang renda hijau pada sisi meja makan.

"Kenapa kalian terlalu sering mengkonsumsi makanan isntan?! Ketika eomma membuka kulkas tadi, hanya makanan instan yang ada. Tidak ada buah, atau sayur."

Hanbin menguap.

Jaehwan tetap bersenandung ria sambil memasang hiasan berbentuk merpati ke pohon natal di tengah ruang tamu.

Haechan fokus pada renda hijau nya.

Dan sang ayah masih berkutat dengan pita-pita merah berlonceng emas di bagian tengah.

"Oh lihatlah, siapa yang merindukan aku sebagai ibu dan sekarang bahkan tidak ada yang memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan ku. Baiklah, aku putuskan jika aku akan mencari seorang _maid_ untuk kalian. Agar pola makan kalian lebih sehat." Katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan jari tangan, _mendramatisir_ dan terkesan lebay.

Tuan Lee menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan jengah.

Hanbin melongo, lalu berujar " _Maid?_ Apa aku boleh _request_? Jika bisa, tolong usahakan seorang wanita dan jangan sampai berusia lebih dari 25 tahun- AHK HEY KENAPA MEMUKULKU?!"

"AGAR OTAK KONSLET MU ITU KEMBALI NORMAL." Balas Jaehwan jengkel.

Haechan tertawa melihat komedi pagi antara Hanbin hyung dan Jaehwan hyung.

 **Haechan selalu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.**

.

.

.

[08:00]

Matanya sembab, bekas aliran air mata masih terlihat di kedua pipi gembul nya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan ekspresi sedih-sebal. Di samping kiri nya ada Jaehwan hyung yang terdiam. Di sebelah kanan kaki nya ada Hanbin hyung yang terduduk sambil mengusap bekas air mata nya.

Hari ini orang tua nya kembali ke luar negeri. Seperti biasa, alasannya adalah _bisnis._

Yang membuat Haechan kesal adalah ini baru hari kedua dan mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah lagi. Apalagi mereka meninggalkan Haechan di saat Haechan masih terlelap dalam tidur nya dengan alasan agar tidak membuat Haechan sedih.

Dan hari ini, pasti dia sendirian lagi. Karena kedua hyung nya sudah mutlak akan pulang malam.

"Haechan? Kita janji akan menemani mu nanti malam. Ini... sudah pukul 8 pagi dan um... sungguh kita telat berangkat." Jaehwan angkat bicara setelah beberapa jam dirinya dan Hanbin menenangkan Haechan yang menangis penuh rajukan meminta agar ayah ibu nya memutar balik arah pesawat kembali ke Korea.

Haechan memalingkan wajah, tidak mau melihat Jaehwan. Menampik tangan Hanbin yang mengusap air mata nya. Terlalu muak dengan bualan semata agar dirinya tidak sedih. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kedua hyung nya dengan hentakan kaki marah. Lalu menutup pintu kamar yang menyebabkan debuman cukup keras.

Jaehwan dan Hanbin menghela nafas. Mereka juga merindukan orang tua nya sama seperti Haechan. Tetapi mereka paham, jika Haechan seorang remaja puber dalam tahap pencarian jati diri yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang penuh dari orang tua.

 **Memang benar, ini adalah liburan yang membosankan.**

.

.

.

[21:00]

 ** _Cklek._**

"HAECHAN?!"

Teriakan cempreng khas Hanbin hyung memecah keheningan rumah tingkat 2 yang gelap gulita itu.

Hanbin menyalakan saklar lampu lalu mengedarkan pandang. _'Mungkin Haechan tidur?' -_ pikirnya. Ia menenteng dua tas kresek ukuran jumbo. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jaehwan ikut datang menyusul sambil membawa boneka beruang besar.

Tidak biasanya Haechan seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan menanti kedua hyung nya itu pulang di sofa depan televisi sambil memakan camilan atau tertidur dengan komik menutupi wajah nya.

Hanbin melangkah menuju kamar Haechan. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar bocah itu, benar saja, Haechan tertidur pulas dengan bekas _ice cream_ yang masih tertinggal di sekitar mulut nya.

"HAECHAAAAAN!"

Dengan jahilnya, dia berteriak agar Haechan membuka mata. Adik nya itu terkaget dan langsung duduk sigap dengan nafas terengah. Ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku nya, dia melempar Hanbin bringas menggunakan bantal dan guling. Gemas, Hanbin menggendong Haechan yang-sungguh-terasa-lebih-berat itu seperti karung. Membawa Haechan ke lantai bawah dimana Jaehwan sudah menyiapkan berbagai makanan dan camilan yang dibeli Hanbin tadi.

"Bukankah kami sudah berjanji jika malam ini akan menemani mu Haechan." Jaehwan berkata sambil menuangkan susu hangat ke gelas motif beruang favorite Haechan.

"Maka dari itu ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang!" timpal Hanbin, tangan nya mengambil salah satu kresek yang membungkus sebuah benda persegi panjang dalam kardus biru dongker.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" tanya Haechan, matanya mengikuti pergerakan tangan Hanbin yang membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah papan persegi. Papan persegi dengan abjad A sampai Z lengkap dengan sebuah _Planchatte_.

"Ini adalah permainan horror Chan. Tidakkah seru menghabiskan malam natal dengan suasana horror?" Jawab Hanbin.

Haechan mengangguk antusias, "Ahh horror ya. Boleh juga! Memangnya itu papan apa?!"

 **"Ini adalah papan Ouija."**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Cicicuitan :_**

 ***Planchatte itu papan kayu berbentuk seperti waru / tanda love / panah dengan lubang di bagian tengah untuk menunjukkan huruf apa yang ditunjuk si hantu ketika permainan ouija di mulai. /AELAH AKU GA PINTER NGEJELASIN GUYS :"))) Lebih jelasnya ntar search sendiri di google deh tentang papan ouija :")))**

»»»»»»»»»»


	2. Who?

**_"Ini adalah papan Ouija."_**

"Kau membeli _game_ konyol ini sebagai fokus untuk menghabiskan malam natal? Ayolah Hanbin, setidaknya beli sesuatu yang _real_ , bukan sekedar _game_ abal horror seperti ini." Jaehwan mengatakan itu dengan menggebu. Tangan nya memukul-mukul papan persegi panjang yang terletak di tengah mereka bertiga sebagai bentuk ekspresi kesal atas kelakuan _konslet_ Hanbin. Bagaimana bisa ia membeli game konyol seperti ini?

"Hei! Berhenti memukul papan itu! Setidaknya ini lebih _real_ daripada imajinasi mu tentang ternak ikan lele yang tidak bisa tercapai!" Hanbin mengucapkan itu sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jaehwan. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bertengkar karena salah satunya tidak mau meminjamkan mainan.

"Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Haechan membuka suara. Menghentikan kegiatan kekanakan kedua hyung nya.

"Ah! Kajja kita mulai!" Seru Hanbin dengan semangat.

"Pertama-tama, mari kita letakkan ujung kedua tangan kita pada permukaan _planchatte_ ini." Ia memberi arahan, kedua tangan nya dirapatkan lalu diletakkan tepat pada bagian permukaan _planchatte._

Haechan sendiri sebenarnya sempat menimang perkataan yang Jaehwan lontarkan tadi, _bahwa ini adalah sebuah game konyol buatan manusia_. Tetapi karena ia tidak mau merusak perasaan Hanbin. Maka Haechan pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hanbin. _Meletakkan ujung kedua tangan nya ke atas planchatte itu._

Jaehwan terlihat melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia benar-benar dalam _mode ngambek._ "Aku-tidak-mau."

"Oh ayolah...Ini hanya sebuah _game_ katamu. Benar? Jadi ayo lakukan dengan tenang karena ini hanya _game_." Rayu Hanbin dengan ekspresi _aegyo_ yang terlihat memaksa dan justru jatuh nya menakutkan.

Tampak sekali jika Jaehwan sangat _ogah_ , tapi ia tetap mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Hanbin.

"Jangan ada yang melepas kontak tangan dengan _planchatte_ saat permainan berlangsung, oke? Sekarang mari kita gerakkan _planchatte_ ini memutar searah jarum jam."

Jaehwan memutar mata malas, Haechan memaksa senyum nya- semata agar Hanbin bahagia. Mereka mengikuti arahan Hanbin, memutar _planchatte_ itu searah jarum jam secara bersamaan.

"Jangan terlalu menekan. Biasa saja." Sambil memutar _planchatte,_ dia mengucap kalimat yang _'katanya'_ mantra.

 ** _"Roh, roh, roh, kami memanggil mu roh. Apakah ada roh di sini? "_**

" _See?_ , tidak ada reaksi apapun Hanbin, apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk membeli seonggok papan segi empat konyol ini?"

Selang beberapa menit, setelah Hanbin mengucap mantra permainan. Tidak ada reaksi apapun, ini membuat Jaehwan semakin jengah dan ingin segera mengakhiri semua _game_ konyol bernama Ouija ini.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lepaskan tangan mu!" Seru Hanbin heboh ketika melihat Jaehwan akan melepaskan kontak tangannya dengan _planchatte_. "Aku membeli ini karena ini sangat populer akhir-akhir ini kau tau?! Banyak teman-teman ku yang berkata jika beberapa orang kesurupan setelah memainkan _game_ ini."

"Bagus. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah kau membeli _game_ ini untuk membuktikan apakah salah datu di antara kita akan mati kesurupan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'mati', aku hanya- "

 ** _Planchatte itu bergerak._**

 ** _Menuju ujung kiri dimana pilihan 'YES' berada._**

"Pasti ada yang menggerakkan nya, kita semua sedang memegang _planchatte_ ini bro." Jaehwan menyanggah, tidak mau mengakui jika _planchatte_ itu bergerak bukan karena siapa pun. Menggunakan alibi jika salah seorang di antara mereka bertiga telah menggerakkan nya. Matanya tertuju pada Haechan.

"Apa? Sungguh aku tidak menggerakkan nya." Jawab Haechan dengan polos.

"Oh astaga. Astaga Ya Tuhan ini bergerak, ini bergerak." Hanbin terlihat antusias. "Hey, kalian tidak merasa takut atau merinding sedikitpun?" Tanya nya ketika tidak melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari kedua wajah saudara nya.

Haechan menggeleng jujur.

Begitu juga dengan Jaehwan.

"Hey! Tapi sungguh _planchatte_ ini bergerak sendiri. Itu terbukti bukan jika _game_ ini _real_." Hanbin terlihat kecewa, "Oke, aku akan membuktikannya sekali lagi. Jika kali ini kalian benar-benar tidak percaya, silahkan lepas kontak tangan kalian dengan _planchatte_ dan lihatlah jika _planchatte_ itu bergerak sendiri."

"Halo?" Sapa Hanbin pada _roh_ yang dipercaya nya telah menggerakkan _planchatte_ itu.

 _1 detik._

 _2 detik._

 _3 detik._

 _4 detik._

 _5 detik._

Dan pada detik ke-6 Jaehwan melepas kontak tangan nya dengan _planchatte._

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Hanbin. Hentikan semua ini-

 ** _H-_**

 _Planchatte itu bergerak, menuju ke huruf "H",_

"Woah! Lihatlah itu!" Seru Hanbin takjub, lalu ia melepas kontak tangan nya dengan _planchatte_ agar Jaehwan lebih percaya jika _planchatte_ itu memang bergerak sendiri.

 ** _A-_**

 _Lalu bergerak menuju huruf "A"_

Haechan yang melihat kedua kakak nya melepas kontak tangan dengan _planchatte_ sontak mengikuti, ia juga melepas kontak tangannya.

 ** _I-_**

 _Dan berakhir pada huruf ke-3 yaitu "I"_

 ** _HAI_**

Sesaat, Jaehwan terlihat kagum. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala lalu berujar, "Ini masih mustahil. Haechan baru melepas kontak tangan dengan _planchatte_ ketika _planchatte_ itu bergerak dari abjad A menuju I. Kemungkinan Haechan lah yang menggerakkan _planchatte_ itu."

"HEY! Aku tidak melakukan nya!" Teriak Haechan marah, tidak terima.

 _Jaehwan tidak mau mengakui._

 _Gengsi nya terlalu tinggi._

"Biar aku yang membuktikan." Jeda sesaat. Terlihat berpikir. Lalu melontarkan pertanyaan, "Jika memang iya ada roh, beri kami sebuah tanda."

 ** _Bagus Jaehwan. Itu justru terlihat seperti sebuah tantangan daripada pertanyaan._**

 _1 detik._

 _2 detik._

Detik ke-3, Jaehwan mendecih -meremehkan.

 _4 detik._

 _5 detik._

"Sudah aku bilang jika ini hanya sebuah _game_ konyol-

 ** _Cklek._**

 ** _Kriet..._**

 _Pintu masuk rumah terbuka dengan sendiri nya pada detik ke-6._

Jaehwan mulai berkeringat dingin. Hanbin melongo, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Haechan memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Jaehwan.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu nya _hyung_?" Pertanyaan sederhana dari Haechan yang terdengar bergetar.

"O-oh ya! kurasa aku lupa mengunci pintu nya." Dan itu digunakan Jaehwan sebagai alasan untuk menutupi rasa takut nya sekaligus untuk menutupi bahwa sekarang ia percaya jika _planchatte_ itu memang bergerak sendiri.

Dengan sok heroik. Jaehwan berdiri memberanikan diri untuk menutup pintu yang terbuka. _Padahal kaki nya bergetar dan celana nya basah._

Sambil berjalan, "W-wah di luar sana kelihatannya ada badai salju. Sampai-sampai pintu nya terbuka s-sendiri."

 _Kenyataannya, Jaehwan benar-benar ingat jika dia sudah menutup pintu itu bahkan mengunci nya._

 _Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuh ketika ia melihat kunci pintu tersebut jatuh teronggok di atas lantai -seolah seperti ada yang mendorong kunci itu dari luar agar terbuka._

 ** _BRAK._**

 ** _CKLEK._**

Jaehwan terlalu takut hingga menutup pintu itu dengan sebuah gebrakan. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai sembari menetralkan nafas.

Sementara Hanbin, dengan kalut membereskan papan itu, mengemas nya kembali.

Haechan mematung di tempat...

 **Karena ia berani bersumpah jika matanya menangkap sosok bayangan hitam yang masuk sedetik sebelum Jaehwan hyung menutup pintu.**

[02:27]

Haechan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Sedari tadi berganti posisi tidur, tetapi masih tetap tidak bisa tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam lebih. Hatinya kalut, takut, kacau.

Seumur-umur dia menjadi siswa bandel kesayangan guru konseling di sekolah, tidak pernah dia merasakan ketakutan yang seperti ini.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada bayangan hitam yang _pasti sekarang masih berada di dalam r-u-m-a-h nya._

 **Tapi apakah itu nyata?**

 **Bisa jadi itu hanya sebuah halusinasi karena stimulus ketakutan berlebih atas pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.**

 **Ya, mungkin benar jika itu hanya sebuah halusinasi.**

Ia kembali mencoba memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

 **Tetap tidak bisa.**

 **Entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi nya.**

Mata nya terbuka dalam sekejap. Menyibak selimut tebal hangat nya. Membawa boneka beruang nya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar terdekat -kamar Jaehwan.

 _Sekali ini saja dia menjatuhkan harga diri nya sebagai siswa berandal dengan tidur bersama orang lain karena kalah dengan rasa takut._

.

.

.

[04:30]

Hanbin semakin menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut. Semakin berusaha tuli ketika nada dering ponsel nya kembali berbunyi.

Mengerang malas, siapa yang berani menghubungi nya pada pagi buta seperti ini?!

Ia masih memejamkan mata. Kukuh mendalami dunia mimpi.

Hingga nada dering itu sukses membuat aksi _sok tuli_ nya gagal.

 **BLING BLING** \- menekan simbol hijau tanda jika menerima panggilan telepon itu, menghentikam nada dering berisik yang memekakan telinga.

 _"Ya halo?"_

Suara nya serak. Matanya masih terpejam hikmat. Posisi ponsel di telinga nya saja tidak benar.

 _"Halo? Hanbin? Ini eomma. Hanya ingin menyampaikan jika eomma belum mendapat seorang maid. Eomma akan menghubungi mu lagi ketika eomma sudah me dapatkan maid yang tepat. Sampaikan pada Haechan dan Jaehwan."_

Hanbin hanya menjawab _"Ya."_ Lalu mematikan sambungan telepon karena sungguh ia masih mengantuk.

 **Menyampaikan pesan kepada seorang yang bahkan belum 100% sadar dari dunia mimpi** **bisa menjadi sebuah awal kesalahan fatal berujung maut.**

.

.

.

.

.

[06:15]

Pagi ini hening.

Tidak seramai hiasan-hiasan natal yang menempel cantik di setiap bagian ruangan atau perabot rumah.

Keadaan mereka bertiga kacau.

 _Masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian semalam?_

Haechan mulai menyantap roti bakar selai coklat kacang hasil karya Hanbin yang sedikit gosong.

Jaehwan masih menguap. Tidak menyentuh roti bakarnya. _'Bosan setiap hari menyantap roti atau mie instan sebagai menu pagi -terkecuali apabila ibu ada di rumah.'_

Hanbin membuka suara setelah mengetuk jari nya beberapa kali, terlihat berusaha mengingat., "Ah iya, subuh tadi _eomma_ menelpon ku, _eomma_ mengakatakan jika sudah menemukan seorang maid untuk kita."

Jaehwan langsung semangat mendengar jika akan ada _maid_ yang datang. _'Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan makanan lain selain roti atau mie pada pagi hari apabila ada seorang maid.'_ -pikirnya.

 **Tanpa menyadari jika salah seorang lain juga ikut mendengarkan apa yang di sampaikan Hanbin.**

»»»»»»»»»»


	3. What A Disaster!

[20:47]

Haechan menyanyi dengan keras mengikuti musik yang mengalun dari bluetooth speaker nya.

Keadaan TV masih menyala dengan volume cukup keras.

Radio juga menyala.

Seharian ini Haechan berusaha agar sebisa mungkin rumah nya ini ramai oleh suara sekalipun itu berasal dari barang elektronik.

Heol, siapa yang tidak takut setelah mengalami kejadian aneh dan melihat halusinasi sebuah bayangan hitam.

Sendirian di rumah setelah mengalami hal-hal seper _ti itu adalah pilihan yang buruk._

Pagi tadi dirinya merajuk ingin ikut berangkat bersama salah satu _hyung_ nya -Jaehwan. Tetapi Jaehwan menolak, Hanbin juga menolak.

Haechan berjanji, besok akan berulah bagaimanapun caranya agar dia bisa ikut bersama salah satu _hyung_ nya dan tidak berakhir sendirian di rumah seperti ini.

Haechan menari-nari kecil mengikuti alunan musik. Dia berputar mengitari sudut ruangan agar bisa menghilangkan rasa takut nya.

 ** _Sret._**

 ** _Bruk._**

Oh bagus.

Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol papan Ouija yang sudah dikemas Hanbin dan diletakkan di atas rak sepatu.

Haechan memejamkan mata, terlalu takut karena ia membuat papan itu keluar dari kemasan akibat benturan dengan lantai.

Menghela nafas.

Ia memberanikan diri memungut papan itu beserta _planchatte_ nya yang terlempar beberapa meter, ketika ia hendak memasukkan papan itu ke dalam kerdus.

Matanya menangkap secarik kertas.

Haechan memicing melihat secarik kecil berbentuk segi empat sewarna emas. Ia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membaca judul nya sekilas.

 ** _OUIJA's Rules._**

Haechan mengangguk paham, jadi kertas ini adalah bagian dari papan Ouija itu.

Disana tertulis :

 ** _1.Jangan bermain sendirian._**

 ** _2.Jangan lepaskan kontak tangan dengan planchatte sebelum permainan diakhiri._**

 ** _3.Jangan lupa mengucapkan 'good bye'._**

Haechan membaca itu sekilas, lalu mengendikkan bahu dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kerdus Ouija bersama dengan papan nya.

Ia meletakkan kembali papan itu ke posisi semula. Lalu perlahan mundur menjauhi rak sepatu itu.

Baru beberapa meter, Haechan memutar tubuh.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menarik diri nya untuk kembali mendekat ke arah papan tersebut.

 ** _Seperti panggilan?_**

Langkah nya perlahan kembali menghampiri papan Ouija itu-

"HAECHAN! Hyung pulaaang!"

Itu di urungkan ketika suara Hanbin yang cempreng makin menambah kegaduhan dari suara TV, speaker, dan radio.

Tubuhnya berbalik menghampiri Hanbin ketika melihat kakak nya itu membawa satu kantung kresek camilan pedas kesukaan nya.

 ** _Tanpa tau jika ada yang mengawasi dari sudut ruangan._**

.

.

.

[06:30]

"Aku tidak mau tau! Intinya aku harus ikut! Aku juga ingin keluar rumah seperti kalian!"

Haechan mulai lagi.

Merajuk nakal meminta untuk ikut berangkat bersama Jaehwan. Menggunakan alibi jika hari ini ia ingin melihat penampilan Jaehwan di atas panggung - _padahal sebenarnya dia takut berada di rumah sendiria_ _n._

"Oh astaga anak ini..." Jaehwan memijat pelipis nya pelan, terlalu pening melihat si bungsu yang nakal ini.

"Oke, oke baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Dan dengan itu Haechan mengembangkan senyum nya sumringah.

.

.

.

Jaehwan itu, adalah seorang guru vokal di salah satu agensi entertainment ternama di Korea.

Hari ini -tepat nya nanti pada pukul _19:00_ , Jaehwan akan membuka acara drama musikal bagi para _trainee_ dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 **[13:00]**

Haechan terlihat antusias melihat beberapa _trainee_ yang sedang di latih olah vokal nya oleh Jaehwan _hyung_. Hitung-hitung dia bisa melihat secara langsung orang-orang yang nantinya akan menjadi artis terkenal.

Jaehwan sangat sabar dan _telaten_ dalam memberi arahan bagi mereka. Mengangguk mantab, tersenyum, bahkan terkadang bertepuk tangan antusias saat si _trainee_ berhasil mempraktekan apa yang diajarkan nya.

Jeda sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Jaehwan yang memberi waktu istirahat.

Mereka semua terlihat lega sekaligus lelah.

Haechan sendiri tidak terasa jika ini sudah 5 jam lebih dia setia duduk manis tanpa berulah hanya karena terlalu antusias bisa melihat para _trainee_.

Hawa dingin AC dalam ruangan itu lama kelamaan membuat Haechan diam-diam memejamkan mata. Jaehwan yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri adiknya.

"Mulai lelah? Tidurlah." Katanya sambil mengelus sayang helai halus rambut adik nya. Itu semakin membuat Haechan mengantuk.

.

.

.

Hal yang membuat Haechan terbangun dari tidur adalah suara berisik keterlaluan yang menyapa telinga nya.

Dia mengedarkan pandang, melihat sekitar yang sepi tidak ada orang. Lantas dari manakah suara berisik itu berasal?

Ia mendudukkan diri sejenak, mengembalikan kesadaran nya dari dunia mimpi.

Lalu melihat sekerumunan orang berlalu-lalang di koridor dari pintu kaca tempat dimana ia berada.

Ia berjalan. Membuka pintu kaca tersebut, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi.

Ia mengikuti langkah orang-orang berpakaian medis itu yang terlihat panik. Lalu ia mendapati beberapa _trainee_ di ruang sebrang menangis, ada yang menutup mulut dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Haechan menghampiri mereka, hendak bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi urung ketika melihat sesuatu di bawah sana dari jendela ruangan ini.

 ** _Ternyata ada seorang korban tewas akibat terjatuh dari lantai atas gedung entertainment ini._**

 _'Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?, Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ini semua sangat aneh?'_

Haechan mematung di tempat saat mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mengerikan sekali keadaan pria malang itu.

Tubuhnya bersimbah darah dengan posisi tubuh aneh, tangan nya menekuk tidak wajar, begitu juga dengan kedua kaki nya, _mungkin karena benturan keras keterjatuhannya sehingga tulang-tulang nya patah?_

Haechan melangkah mundur. _Takut._ Ia terus melangkah mundur dan berteriak ketika terasa punggung nya menabrak sesuatu.

"Haechan Haechan, tenanglah, ini _hyung_." Jaehwan memeluk adiknya yang terlihat sangat terguncang. Memeluk adiknya dari belakang. Ia juga khawatir saat memeriksa ruangan dan melihat Haechan yang semula tidur pulas sudah tidak ada di tempat.

.

.

.

[19:00]

Acara drama musikali bagi para _trainee_ tetap dilaksanakan meskipun siang tadi terjadi insiden kematian dari gedung entertainment tersebut.

Keadaan aula utama sudah ramai, para pengunjung sudah memenuhi bangku penonton, begitu juga dengan Haechan yang duduk di deretan atas.

Kaki nya bergoyang-goyang , tanda jika dia sangat bahagia akan melihat penampilan Jaehwan sebagai pembuka acara. Melupakan kejadian _ngeri_ tadi siang.

Tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul _19:15_ tirai merah panggung itu tersibak dramatis. Seorang laki-laki dengan balutan jas berbentuk jubah hitam berjalan elegan.

 _'Itu Jaehwan hyung!'_

Haechan bersorak paling heboh di antara penonton lainnya, hingga menyebabkan orang lain yang diduk di sebelah nya menatap dengan pandangan _'astaga! ada fans gila di sini!'_

Masa bodoh. Yang Haechan pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya teriakannya bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga Jaehwan hyung di antara beratus suara dari para penonton lain.

Jaehwan terlihat mulai memegang _mic_. Dia sungguh sangat tampan!

Denting piano pengiring lagu mulai terdengar.

Para penonton semakin bersorak gembira.

Ketika Jaehwan mulai memgambil nafas. Dan menyanyikan lirik pertama.

 ** _Lampu hias yang menggantung tepat di atas posisi Jaehwan berdiri terjatuh begitu saja dengan sadis nya menimpa Jaehwan._**

"HYUUUNG!"

Haechan melompat turun dari kursi, para penonton terlihat berteriak histeris,

Disana.

Jaehwan bersimbah darah dengan keadaan wajah yang tertusuk pecahan kaca dari lampu tersebut. Berteriak kesakitan saat salah satu mata nya tertusuk pecahan kaca.

Telapak nya terkoyak.

Begitu juga dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain.

Haechan berlari.

Terus berlari hingga sampai pada panggung. Ingin menghampiri Jaehwan tapi tidak bisa karena kerumunan orang yang menutupi Jaehwan. Berusaha menolong kakak nya dengan mengangkat lampu hias itu secara hati-hati.

Lalu matanya terpaku...

 ** _Pada sebuah sosok laki-laki di samping bagian belakang tirai merah panggung itu._**

.

.

.

»»»»»»»»»»


	4. Bloody Football

Haechan ingin menghentikan waktu, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang dilihat nya saat insiden kecelakaan Jaehwan hyung beberapa jam lalu terjadi.

Itu hanya terlihat beberapa detik. Hanya sekelebat mata. Tapi Haechan bersumpah jika itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Ia mengambil beberapa _snack_ dan makanan kecil lain untuk penunda lapar seperti roti. Pandangan nya kosong. Masih terlalu kaget untuk menerima kejadian-kejadian tentang kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi hari ini.

Acara drama musikal untuk para _trainee_ mutlak dihentikan. Jaehwan hyung nya kini sudah berada di rumah sakit. Haechan sendiri tengah membeli beberapa makanan di minimarket sebrang rumah sakit tempat Jaehwan hyung dirawat.

Dirinya sudah menelepon Hanbin hyung, tepat ketika Jaehwan hyung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan Hanbin berkata akan segera menjenguk ke rumah sakit secepatnya setelah semua urusannya selesai.

Hampir setengah dari keranjang belanja nya penuh akan makanan. Haechan berniat melampiaskan rasa frustasi nya atas kejadian-kejadian aneh hari ini dengan makan, makan dan makan. Ia tidak peduli jika itu akan membuat tubuhnya semakin berisi.

Mendorong keranjang menuju tempat kasir, dari pintu kaca minimarket itu dia bisa melihat gedung rumah sakit tempat Jaehwan hyung dirawat sangat ramai oleh wartawan.

Melamun.

Hingga seruan dari petugas kasir membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Tidak ingin menambah sesuatu lagi tuan? Kita masih ada promo-

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Haechan meninggalkan minimarket itu secepatnya setelah membayar semua belanjaan nya.

Dia terduduk lelah di bangku depan minimarket sambil membuka satu bungkus roti isi selai vanila nya.

Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah. Haechan menghela nafas frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kecelakaan ini terjadi secara beruntun?

Kepala nya mendongak. Menatap cendela kamar tempat Jaehwan hyung dirawat.

 _1 detik._

 _2 detik._

 _3 detik._

 ** _'Bukan kah itu dia?!'_**

Haechan terkesiap, matanya menangkap pria yang sama ketika insiden kecelakaan Jaehwan terjadi tengah berdiri _menyeringai_ menatap Haechan dari atas sana. Haechan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa nya, jarak pandang nya terlalu jauh.

Dia segera menenteng kresek belanja nya lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar penginapan Jaehwan hyung.

Beberapa mobil serta pengendara sepeda motor berhenti mendadak dan menyebabkan kemacetan karena Haechan menyebrangi jalan tanpa memperhatikan lalu lintas.

Teriakan marah para pengguna jalan untuk Haechan bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring klakson kendaraan menambah riuh ramai keadaan sekitar rumah sakit yang dikerumuni wartawan.

Dia terus berlari sambil seperti orang gila dengan roti isi yang masih tergigit di mulut.

Ketika sampai di koridor rumah sakit. Haechan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan melahap habis roti nya. Lalu melanjutkan acara lari nya hingga tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa suster yang sedang berlalu lalang di sana.

 _Ruangan nomor 127,_

 _Ruangan nomor 128,_

 _Ruangan nomor 129,_

 _Ruangan nomor 130!_

Haechan membanting pintu dengan kasar. "JAEHWAN HYUNG!"

"OH GOSH! BOCAH NAKAL! KAU MENGAGETKAN KU!"

 ** _Dia tidak ada._**

Hanya Hanbin yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Dimana dia _hyung_? Sejak kapan kau datang kemari?"

"Wow wow, satu-satu sayang. Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku baru saja datang 15 menit yang lalu."

Haechan menetralkan nafas, menggeret bangku ke sebelah Hanbin. Duduk dengan nafas terengah, "Aku melihat dia hyung. Seorang pria asing yang... entah kenapa aku punya firasat aneh."

Hanbin memandang adiknya, _loading_ sejenak mencerna apa yang dimaksud si bungsu ini. "Huh? Bagaimana? Bisa kau ulang?"

Haechan memutar mata malas, "Tidak ada. Lupakan saja." jawabnya sambil membuka satu bungkus roti isi lagi dan menjejalkan roti itu ke dalam mulut Hanbin yang menganga karena berusaha mencerna maksud Haechan.

Haechan kembali memandang jendela, dimana tirai sewarna darah itu tengah berkibar tertiup angin malam.

.

.

.

[06:47]

 _Ini sangat menenangkan._

 _Surai nya disisir halus menggunakan jari tangan._

Haechan terusik, sudah terbangun tapi enggan membuka mata karena menikmati sisiran pada surai nya yang terasa sangat nyaman.

Tidak biasanya Hanbin akan berlaku sebegini lembutnya kepada Haechan.

"Hyung... tumben sekali seperti ini." Ungkapnya dengan suara serak khas seorang bangun tidur. Tetap masih memejamkan mata.

 _Hening._

"Hyung? Kau disana?"

 _Hening._

Maka Haechan membuka mata dan alangkah terkejut nya jika tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya dan Jaehwan yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

 _Lantas siapa itu tadi?!_

 ** _Cklek_**.

"Hey, selamat pagi! Aku baru saja kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan selimut tebal."

 ** _Deg!_**

Hanbin hyung nya baru saja datang membuka pintu ruangan. Dan berkata jika ia baru saja mengambil beberapa pakaian dan selimut untuk dibawa kemari.

 _Haechan bersumpah jika sisiran jari pada surai nya tadi terasa sangat nyata._

"Haechan?"

Lamunan nya buyar ketika Hanbin menjentikkan jari beberapa kali di depan matanya.

"Ya. Aku... baik-baik saja."

"Ini sudah hari ke-3 kau selalu setia menunggu Jaehwan di rumah sakit. Apa kau tidak lelah? Jika lelah, pulang saja tidak apa. Aku bisa menggantikanmu Haechan. Aku akan mengambil ijin libur beberapa hari."

 _Ya, benar._

 _Mungkin yang dikatakan Hanbin itu benar._

"Kau benar hyung. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Bye!" Kata Haechan. Langsung beranjak dari tempat. Menenteng beberapa barang-barang pentingnya. Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Hanbin mengerjapkan mata heran dengan kelakuan labil adiknya.

.

.

.

Dia butuh bersenang-senang. Iya. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia kekurangan aktivitas sehingga menyebabkan dirinya mengalami halusinasi.

Haechan terbaring di kasurnya yang hangat. Memikirkan hal apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukannya agar tidak mengalami halusinasi lagi.

 ** _Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._**

Hanya ada suara denting jarum jam dinding yang menemani Haechan di dalam kamar.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur. Rasa takut itu masih ada. Pasti. Haechan merasa seperti terjebak dalam skenario film horror. Yang dilakukan Haechan adalah berusaha melawan rasa takut dan _parno_ nya.

 ** _Ding Dong_**

Baru saja Haechan tenang dan nafasnya kembali netral kini harus kembali _parno_ karena ada yang menekan bel rumah nya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Haechan adalah mengintip si tamu melewati jendela. Tapi sial nya adalah, jendela itu hampir sepenuhnya tertutup oleh salju. Dan itu membuat Haechan kesulitan melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu.

Maka hal yang harus dilakukan adalah langsung membuka pintu dan menyapa si tamu.

Tapi Haechan tidak punya cukup keberanian.

Langkahnya mengendap. Seperti pencuri.

Beberapa lama kemudian bel rumahnya terdengar lagi,

 ** _Ding Dong_**

Haechan rasa si tamu sudah mulai jengah menunggu. Apa Haechan harus diam pura-pura tuli agar si tamu meninggalkan rumah nya? Tidak. Haechan berpikir jika seumpama yang menekan bel rumahnya adalah seorang pengantar pizza salah alamat _'kan lumayan bisa mendapatkan pizza gratis._

Membayangkan makanan membuat rasa takut itu hilang entah kemana.

Haechan melangkah penuh percaya diri ke arah pintu utama, hendak menyambut tamu yang menekan bel rumah nya.

 ** _Cklek._**

 _Wusshhh..._

Tidak ada siapapun.

 ** _Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg_**

Haechan cepat-cepat akan menutup pintu sebelum-

"HUWAAA"

Ada 5 orang yang muncul mengangetkan nya.

Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun dan Jaemin.

Teman-teman satu komplek nya.

"HEY! INI TIDAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI!"

Mereka berlima tertawa gembira melihat ekspresi kaget Haechan yang terlihat _cute_ . "Ayolah bung, kita hanya berjongkok dan kau tidak menyadari kehadiran kita?!"

Haechan memalingkan muka. _Ngambek_. Lalu hendak masuk ke dalam rumah hingga Jeno membuka suara, "Sepak bola di atas salju kedengarannya menantang!"

Berbalik badan, tersenyum riang gembira lalu berlari mengikuti teman-temannya ke lapangan dekat taman, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Cicicuitan :_**

 **Aku sadar kok genre horror itu lebih manteb kalau di film kan :"""**

 **Terimakasih banyaaaak buat kaliaaan yang mau membaca ff horror-romance ku ini!!!! Aku sudah bahagia kalian mau membaca ff ini meski mungkin agak kurang bisa imajin.**

 ** _Cute.orange_** **: Wahh makasih banyaak ya. Nggak papa meski agak kurang bisa imajin. Kamu ninggalin komentar aja itu rasanya udh kek semangat buat aku *eaaak. Iya :" aku pake Jaehwan wanna one sama Hanbin iKON *anjer.**

 ** _kharisma_ : Wahhh... buat kharisma aku doakan rasa berani nya makin jadi biar bisa baca ff horror atau bahkan lihat film horror ya * Makasih banyak ya sudah mau baca ff aku apalagi 'BOSS' itu kamu bilang klo ff pertama yang kamu baca setelah lama ga ke ffn!** **Aku merasa tersanjung banget :D makasiihhh *love.**

 ** _zeroo082_ **: **Always makasih buat kamu. Jadi pengomentar pertama di ff Boss sama mampir di ff He Came From Ouija Board itu sesuatuuu banget! Thanks! Big Thanks buat kamu!**

 **Pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat yang meninggalkan komentar untuk ff ini! :D**

 **Apalagi ini genre horror, buat kalian yang berhasil feel horror nya makasih banyak ya!**


	5. Maid!

Haechan menendang bola dengan semangat meskipun sedikit susah karena permukaan lapangan dipenuhi salju. Beberapa kali dia hampir terpeleset, begitu juga dengan lima teman nya yang lain. Tapi sungguh, ini sangat menyenangkan! Ini mampu membuat Haechan lupa akan segala peristiwa mengerikan yang dialami nya.

"Hei! Tendang yang benar!" Renjun berteriak lalu tertawa setelah nya karena Chenle jatuh terpeleset.

"Kau curang!" Jisung mengejar Jeno yang berhasil merebut bola dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam kaos nya lalu membawa bola itu berlari menuju gawang.

Ketika akan mendekati gawang, Jeno mengeluarkan bola itu dari kaos nya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan tendangan maut. Hingga itu digagalkan oleh Jaemin yang datang dengan cepat dari samping.

"Dasar bodoh!" Chenle berteriak jengkel ketika melihat tendangan Jaemin yang meleset sehingga menyebabkan bola tersebut keluar lapangan dan terlempar ke jalan.

Renjun yang melihat itu bergegas mengambil bola tersebut. Haechan mendudukkan diri di atas salju sambil terengah. Melihat bagaimana Renjun kini mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bola.

 _1 detik._

 _2 detik._

 _3 detik._

 _4-_

"RENJUN AWAAAS!"

 ** _BRAK_**

 ** _"AAARGH!"_**

Haechan melihat itu semua. Matanya berhenti berkedip untuk beberapa menit. Pupil nya bergetar takut. Tanpa sadar perlahan air mata nya mengalir hangat melewati pipi.

Temannya, Renjun. Tertabrak oleh mobil yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tubuh Renjun terpental.

Darah itu mengotori salju putih yang menutup sebagian jalanan.

Haechan melihat Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung dan Chenle yang berlari menolong Renjun.

Si pelaku penabrakan sudah pergi entah kemana.

Haechan menetralkan nafas lalu berusaha berdiri dengan tegap hendak menghampiri Renjun.

Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai mengerumuni Renjun.

 ** _DEG_**

 _'Itu dia!'_

Haechan melihat nya _lagi_.

Laki-laki itu _lagi._

Pandangan mata Haechan yang tertutupi oleh genangan air mata membuat dia tidak bisa melihat pria itu secara jelas.

Dengan langkah pasti, Haechan mengepalkan tangan lalu berlari menghampiri _dia._

Hilang.

Dia hilang!

Hanya beberapa detik saja dan laki-laki itu hilang!

Haechan berdiri diam di tempat sambil mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari _dia._

Namun nihil.

Hanya ramai orang-orang yang mengerumuni Renjun.

Sayup-sayup suara ambulan mulai terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

[20:00]

Pandangan kosong nya tertuju pada layar TV yang sedang menayangkan film kartun _movie_ edisi natal.

Sebut saja dia tidak setia kawan, disaat teman-temannya yang lain berada di rumah sakit untuk menanti Renjun siuman. Dirinya justru duduk nyaman di atas sofa ruang tamu, lengkap dengan segelas susu coklat hangat dan tayangan kartun edisi natal.

Hanya ini yang bisa Haechan lakukan. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk pergi keluar rumah. Terlalu takut apabila melihat kejadian-kejadian berdarah yang sungguh sangat menyiksa batin dan mental!

Dia mengunci semua pintu dan menutup semua jendela. Haechan berjanji tidak akan membuka pintu untuk orang lain terkecuali Hanbin hyung atau Jaehwan hy-

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _DEG!_**

Lagi.

Bel rumah nya berbunyi.

Haechan mengambil _remote_ TV dengan perlahan lalu mengecilkan volume TV itu.

Selama beberapa menit. Sekitar 10 menit.

Dan tidak ada bunyi bel lagi.

 _'Huffft...'_

Haechan menghela nafas lega. Mungkin itu hanya sekumpulan anak kecil nakal yang jahil menekan bel rumah nya.

Maka, Haechan kembali menambah volume TV nya. Dan menggenggam gelas susu coklat-

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 ** _DEG! DEG! DEG!_**

Jantung Haechan terasa berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Cepat-cepat ia memelankan kembali volume TV nya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar dan ingin segera menyembunyikan diri dalam gulungan selimut.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar. Haechan langsung menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu kamar nya. Dia mengambil ponsel lalu segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata. Di dalam selimut, Haechan mengirmkan _chat_ kepada Hanbin. Bocah itu mengadu kepada kakak nya jika ada tamu yang mengganggu ketenangan nya. Namun jawaban yang didapat Haechan dari Hanbin bukanlah seperti yang ia inginkan.

 _'Buka saja pintu nya, siapa tau itu maid yang dipesan eomma untuk kita.'_

Ah... Seketika Haechan mengingat perkataan Hanbin pada pagi hari setelah memainkan _game OUIJA Board_ malam itu.

 ** _"Ah iya, subuh tadi eomma menelpon ku, eomma mengakatakan jika sudah menemukan seorang maid untuk kita."_**

Ya. Hanbin mengatakan itu. Haechan mengingatnya.

Dengan berat hati dan sedikit keberanian. Haechan menyibak selimut lalu membuka kunci kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia bertekad membuka pintu bagi sang tamu.

Langkah nya terhenti ketika berada di persimpangan antara ruang makan dan dapur.

Katakan saja Haechan gila.

Tapi Haechan melakukan ini demi menjaga keselamatan diri nya.

Bocah 17 tahun itu mengambil pisau dapur. Dan menggenggam nya erat-erat dengan posisi pisau ditodongkan -siap untuk menusuk.

Perlahan-lahan.

Ia sampai di depan pintu.

 ** _Ding Dong_**

Terlonjak kaget saat bel rumah nya berbunyi _lagi_.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Haechan memutar kenop pintu dan memejamkan mata ketika pintu mulai sepenuh nya terbuka.

Pisau di genggaman salah satu tangan nya ia angkat ke depan. Masih tetap dengan mata terpejam.

Hawa dingin menyapa tubuh Haechan saat ia benar-benar sudah berada di depan si tamu.

Rasanya menggigil sekaligus merinding.

Bocah itu perlahan membuka mata nya. Dan dia terpesona pada sepasang netra kelabu milik pria _blonde_ di depannya ini.

Beberapa detik Haechan terdiam.

 _Dia sangat tampan._

 _Benar-benar tampan._

Hidung nya mancung.

Rahang nya tegas.

Hal pertama yang Haechan tanyakan ...

 _"Apakah kau adalah maid baru untuk keluarga ku?"_

Pria itu sempat terdiam sebentar.

Lalu mengangguk singkat sembari menggenggam pergelangan salah satu tangan Haechan yang menggenggam pisau dapur.

 _"Ck. Tidak baik menodongkan pisau untuk menyambut seseorang."_

Pipi Haechan tiba-tiba memerah. Entah mengapa suara pria itu membuat hati nya serasa berdebar.

 _"Siapa nama mu?"_ Mati-matian Haechan menekan gengsi hanya untuk mengetahui nama dari _maid_ baru nya yang-sungguh-sangat-tampan.

Jantung nya terasa berhenti berdetak. Di saat pria itu mendekatkan wajah nya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling berbenturan.

Haechan yakin jika kondisi wajah nya semakin memerah.

Dia bisa melihat seringai nakal milik si _blonde_ dengan satu alis terangkat, menambah kesan jahil yang _sensual._

 ** _"Nama ku adalah..._**

 ** _Lee Minhyung."_**

 ** _"Jadi... apakah aku boleh dipersilahkan masuk ?"_**

Haechan gelagapan.

Panas.

Wajahnya panas.

Minhyung sangat-sangat tampan!

 ** _"T-tentu saja boleh! Silahkan masuk!"_**

Matanya berkilat senang setelah mendengar jawaban dari si tuan rumah.

Seringai nya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
